Milan
Milan, also known as Dean, is a cannibalistic Serbian drug lord. He was the main antagonist in Season 3 along with Kanan Stark and Felipe Lobos. Season 3 When James St Patrick fears that Lobos would be coming after him, he hires a man named Dean and his men to act as security to protect him. James does not know is that Dean is Milan. While James is focus on Lobos, Milan and his men follow his every move. One night, Milan and his men saves James and his son from being killed by the Jamaicans (who were hired by Holly to kill James) by killing them. With this, he earns James' faith and the latter decides to keep him and men on board. After James and Tommy killed Lobos, James fires him. However, Milan reveals that he knows that James is Ghost, and that he killed Vladimir before revealing his true name. Milan states he knows that he and Tommy stole his drugs and shows him the La Arinia card that indicates that he had Tatiana place it in his office with blood on it as a message. Milan forces James and Tommy back in the drug game and says that he will harm James's family and Angela if he does not do what he say. Milan then takes over Tommy's operation and demands that James pays him at the end of the day. Also he wants James to deal in his night club. After he leaves, Milan becomes intrigued with Tommy and has his men kidnapped him. Later that evening, James learns that Tatiana is alive and that Milan stopped by his house where he has dinner with the St. Patrick family. Milan begins to leave but warns James to think about his family if he ever betrays him. Milan has Tommy fight several of his men, as he overhears Tommy has nothing live to for and has his men stop. When Tommy recovers from his beating with Milan's men, Milan tells Tommy that he is the best state to be alive and decides to make him his apprentice, which angers Petar. Milan's teaching helps Tommy as the latter learns him more business thinking to go along with Tommy's brute force. Milan is exceptionally impressed when Tommy comes up with a new idea to deliver product when talking in a meeting at Truth and silences anyone who disagrees. Milan also pays ear to Tommy's plans to kill Ghost and he decides it should be when he signs his deal at Truth. However, what Milan does not know is his organization had betrayed him, as Tommy turns Petar to his side. Tommy also uses Milan's tactics against him by having James and Tasha aid him in his plan to get rid of Milan. At James party at truth, Milan thinks that James is going to be killed, but James fools him and has Dre's men secretly surround his guards with guns. Milan's lover is also stopped by Tasha and he is taken at gunpoint by James to the basement by James and Tommy and is driven to his warehouse. Milan is the surprised that Tommy betrayed him and is shot by James and Tommy. Season 4 It was revealed that Millan's boss Jason Micic wanted him dead because of him being weird, and not trustful. Murders committed by Milan * Three Jamaican Hitmen: Shot to death to save James St. Patrick. * Unnamed Serbian Gangster: Garroted him and then snapped his neck for not following his instructions. Murders connected to Milan * Jae Shin: Ordered Petar to kill Shin by stabbing Shin in the neck. Appearances Category:Power Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Gangsters Category:Killed by Tommy Egan Category:Antagonists Category:Regular characters Category:Killed by James St. Patrick Category:Murderers Category:Criminals